Steven Jacobs
| First = | Last = }} Steven Jacobs ran the Gen-Sys Laboratories where Dr. Will Rodman was researching a cure to Alzheimer's Disease. After two years in charge of the lab, Jacobs shut down research on the 'ALZ-112' drug after one of Rodman's chimps went berserk. It was only eight years later, when Rodman revealed he had used the drug on his own father with limited results, that Jacobs approved development of a refined version. However, Jacobs ordered further testing of the 'ALZ-113' virus despite Rodman's warnings, caring only for the profits to be made on the success of the virus. Later on, Caesar escaped the San Bruno Primate Shelter along with all the other apes housed there, having first infected them with the ALZ-113. Caesar then went on to stage an attack on Gen-Sys and rescue the apes being held captive there by Jacobs and his staff. After the attack, Jacobs flagged down a San Francisco Police helicopter being commanded by Police Chief John Hamil, and directed them to attack and attempt to destroy the ape rebellion now taking place on the Golden Gate Bridge, in hopes of avoiding bad publicity for Gen-Sys and himself. Once the helicopter arrived at the bridge, Caesar and the other apes were already in the process of defeating the police force opposing them. The helicopter began firing on the apes, killing several, until Jacobs spotted Caesar and attempted to have the chopper pilot gun him down. Buck, a silverback gorilla, tossed Caesar aside and caused the helicopter to crash on to the very edge of the bridge by jumping on it and attacking Hamil and the pilot, which resulted in Buck's death. Jacobs was the only survivor from the crash and pleaded for Caesar to help him out of the helicopter before it tipped over the side of the bridge. However, Caesar turned his back on Jacobs because of all the pain and suffering he'd caused the apes for his own greed, as well as for Buck's death. Just as Caesar turned away, Koba, a violent and dangerous ape that Jacobs ordered testing on earlier, walked up to the crashed helicopter and, despite Jacobs asking for help, callously pushed it - and a screaming Jacobs - over the side of the bridge and into the water far below, presumably killing him. Notes *Jacobs' name is taken from producer Arthur P. Jacobs, the "Father of the Planet of the Apes" who created the original movie series. *An earlier version of the script differed in that Jacobs did not die at the Golden Gate Bridge battle (that role largely taken by Dodge Landon). Instead, Koba lingered behind at the ruined Gen-Sys lab after the other apes, infecting Jacobs with the fatal virus. Jacobs, starting to feel ill, went home in a taxi. Later, the same taxi driver - also starting to show the symptoms - picked up Will's neighbour Hunsiker, a pilot with Global Airlines, and passed on the infection. A deleted scene on the Blu-Ray disc of Rise of the Planet of the Apes showed Jacobs being givin the ALZ-113 by the devious Koba. References Category:Humans Category:CE Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains